Business, Not Personal
by MagicMirrorSeesAll91
Summary: SwanQueen/AU/No Magic/RealWorld Emma and Regina meet in a random one night stand. They contemplate giving an actual relationship a try but when they find out their businesses are about to coincide in not the best of ways... Well things get tricky... Not the best summary but I didn't want to reveal too much. MATURE IN CHAPTER 1 so WARNING about that. Not completely Smut filled... :D
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok this fic is gonna be rated M and that M is pretty much effective immediately. This fic starts off with a One-Night-Stand scenario that obviously will develope into something more after some actual story/plot... lolz**_

_**I wanted to try out writing an Actual sex scene as I have not written one before and was planning on having them in my other fics so I thought why not just go ahead and try it out in this one first...**_

_**I plan on updating "Shades" in the next few days if life will stop acting like a Bi-Polar Crack Addict... lolz **_

_**Anywayz...Hope it goes over well... Awkward pause... Mmkay so here we go... ;P**_

* * *

**Business, Not Personal**

Emma had been sitting in an upper-class-snob bar in the business district of Boston that she _never_ went to and was immediately regretting as soon as the bartender shot her a look of disdain for even being so middle-class as to order a beer. She sat there bemoaning her situation for about a half-hour when smouldering whiskey brown eyes drifted through the door. Her sea-greens locked with them and it was instant attraction. At that moment, both women knew where they would end up at the end of the night.

The dark-haired woman, dressed in what was no doubt a designer power suit, glided over to the small café style table, directly in the eye line of the blonde.

Though how the woman managed to sit down in a skirt _that_ tight was beyond Emma.

The brunette ordered a Manhattan, two cherries, and tried to act as nonchalant as possible. Emma held no such delusional desires and proceeded to map the woman's ridiculously sexy body with her eyes.

The slate grey suit was tailored to scream power, control, and sensuality. It made Emma want to rip it off and tangle her hands in the woman's perfectly coiffed cocoa locks, preferably as she moaned beneath her.

The silk chemise under the blazer was a deep plum color and plunged downward revealing the olive toned mounds that held Emma's fascination for several minutes until she managed to tear them away and continue lower to look at silky smooth,fuck-me-pumps toned legs.

When Emma finally brought her eyes back up to the woman's goddess-like face, she found those chocolate-brown eyes lock with hers as a pink tongue slither slowly out and wrap around an alcohol soaked cherry and bring it back to her plump blood-red lips to suck on it ever so slightly before finally crushing it between her pearly white teeth.

Emma's mouth was bone-dry. All her saliva had officially made its way south to a very needy part of her body.

Quickly ordering and throwing down a shot of tequila, she threw some bills on the bar and made her way over to the brunette woman.

"Do you want to get out of here...?" she asked a lot more breathlessly than she wanted to.

A smirk formed on the naturally tanned face, "And where do you suggest..." said the creature with sex for a voice, Emma thought.

"I have an apartment down town... It's less than a 15 minute cab ride from here..."

The brunette downed what was left of her drink and was about to pay when a pale hand stopped her.

"Already taken care of..." she said nodding towards where she had been seated at the bar.

The angel stood with a devil grin on her face and came closer to the red-leather clad blonde, breath caressing the woman's pale skin, "That was rather presumptuous of you, don't you think, dear..."

Emma gave a slight smile, "Only if you say no..." she finished with a slight eyebrow raise.

The brown eyes darkened a shade and laughed in her melodiously deep tones, "Lead the way..."

Emma slipped her hand into the brunette's and flashed her a large grin and began to pull her out the door and onto the sidewalk. She quickly flagged down the yellow cab and got in pulling the other woman with her.

The bartender, who had been watching the whole time, shook his head as he wiped out a martini glass, "Never fails..." he said with a sigh.

"What's that..." said one of the waitresses coming to get more ordered drinks.

"The hot ones are _always_ gay..." he said with a disappointed sigh and a slight shaking of his head.

The waitress smirked and laughed lightly, "Now you know how women feel..." she motioned behind her to a male-model-handsome, well-muscled man and his mediterranean looking boyfriend leaning dangerously close to one another at the back corner table.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

As soon as they hit the backseat of the cab and Emma had told the driver the address, hands started roaming bodies. Emma had never really been one to make-out like some obnoxious ass, in the back of a cab but the brunette was just too delicious to resist... and apparently, she had no problems with it either.

Emma threaded her hands through downy soft shoulder length locks and pulled the tanned-face closer to hers. The brunette reciprocated the gesture in Emma's own thick blonde curls.

At first contact of their lips both women moaned against the other. Emma didn't even know this woman's name and still this was the best kiss she had ever experienced. The fullness of the other woman's lips slid skillfully against hers and when she felt that pink tongue from earlier push against her, well she didn't even hesitate in letting it in.

As one of her hands traveled down the brunette's back to grab a handful of that perfect ass, she heard the driver clear his throat.

They had stopped moving and the building in front of her looked familiar.

_Oh yeah_ her lust-clouded brain remembered _The apartment._

Emma began to pull out her wallet to pay the man when he stopped her. "Oh no...It's on the house, ladies... " he half chuckled as Emma turned her flushed, kiss-swollen lipped face to the driver's slightly dilated eyes and gave him a half nod of gratitude.

The brunette slid backwards out of the cab door and pulled Emma with her. Emma was beginning to forget what she was doing as the brunette pulled her by her hips into another deep passionate tounge-filled kiss when she muttered something breathlessly.

"What...?" Emma panted.

"Which way do we go now...?"

"Oh yeah..." Emma remembered again. She grabbed the brunette's hand again and pulled her inside her building and hit into the elevator. Emma hit the button for her floor and then shoved the other woman into a corner of the elevator, reconnecting their faces. The elevator dinged a few minutes later, Emma reluctantly unwrapped the leg that had snaked its way around her hips and made the final trek to her apartment door.

A few frustrating tries with her key later, they were in and Emma found herself shoved up against her own front door.

Olive hands shoved her red-leather jacket off and untucked her white button down from her skin-tight jeans.

As the other woman slid her hands under Emma's shirt, Emma pushed at the woman's blazer.

Plump red lips, grazed over her collar-bone and bit down slightly eliciting a gasp from slimmer pink lips.

"Bedroom. _Now..._" Emma managed to eek out and pulled the woman to her bed.

Reaching their destination, the brunette had demands of her own, "Clothes. Off." she said pulling at Emma's shirt and attempting to unbutton it, eventually forgoing that idea and just pulling at it from the bottom, popping each little plastic circle off.

Emma couldn't help the excited laugh that escaped her mouth as she saw the brunette's eagerness.

"I agree..." she said lifting the woman's silk plum blouse to reveal heart-stopping heaving breasts only covered slightly by black lace.

Emma heard a slight whimper and knew it was from herself as she gazed at the tousled chocolate locks and the flushed skin..

They worked in tandem, Emma unzipping the tight business skirt, the brunette unbuttoning obscenely tight pants and ripping off knee-high leather boots.

Down to their underwear, Emma mismatched cotton, the brunette obviously expensive back lace.

Emma decided to savor the moment. This was the hottest woman she had ever seen... Ever.

She tried to slow her breathing and made her way over to the panting brunette. She ran her hands down the sides of her slim waist and down to her perfect ass, grabbing her there to pull her flush against her body. She heard a deep groan come from the woman's throat and trailed her lips down from the woman's cheek to her slender neck placing feather-light kisses.

Her hands moved up to the clasp of the woman's bra and expertly unclasped it letting it fall to the floor.

The woman had breasts that looked like what all plastic surgeons were aiming for. Perfectly round, nipples hardened and at attention, begging to be caressed.

Emma suddenly picked the woman up by her thighs moving them around her waist. The other woman moaned at the full body contact, her hot centre rubbing deliciously on taut abs. Emma placed her down on her big king-sized bed and moved her mouth down to those dusky-rose colored nipples and sucked on the right one as a hand thrummed the left.

The woman gave a yelp and arched into the blonde, "_Oh God_"

Emma swirled her tongue around the nub and pulled back with a wet pop before moving over to the other breast.

She ran her tongue over it leaving a wet trail then blew air onto it watching goosebumps form on the surrounding skin.

Finally sucking it into her mouth she felt hands thread through her hair and hold her closer to the writhing body beneath her.

Releasing it and placing her hands on the heaving breasts she raised up and looking into completely dilated eyes.

"My name's Emma... What's your's..?"

The brunette concentrated so her eye's could focus on the sea-green eyes above her.

"Regina..." she breathed out.

"Regina... " Emma said to herself liking how the word felt in her mouth. "Well Regina, now you know what name to scream.." she smirked as she dove in for another kiss running her tongue over that tantalizing scar on the swollen upper lip.

Emma's hands moved from Regina's chest and down to her bucking hips that were trying desperately to find some kind of friction.

She slid her fingers through the band of the black lace bikini's and leaned back to slip them off toned legs. She crawled off the bed, leaving Regina to look after her confused until the blonde knelt on the floor by the bed.

Emma reached out and pulled Regina by the legs with a quick jerk until her thighs hung off the platform bed, Regina yelping with surprise.

She ran her hands up silky thighs almost reverently and then softly pushed them apart.

The brunette was smooth and glistening with her wetness. Emma leaned forward and inhaled her sweet musky scent and felt a tug at her own core at the uncontrolled lust pouring off of them.

"_Touch me_..." Regina finally said in a slightly pleading tone.

Emma looked into the captivating eyes and looped her arms around the brunette's legs, kissing the inner thighs, and licked from opening to clit.

Regina gave a gasping moan and tried to lift her lower half off the bed but was held down by Emma's muscular arms.

Emma lapped at the abundant wetness as she felt a hand hold back her hair so that the brunette could see her. Emma look straight into hooded brown eyes as she sucked the hardened nub into her mouth.

Regina tilted her head back and groaned and pulled Emma's head tighter to her centre.

Emma could already feel Regina's thighs tightening around her and was struggling to control her own need to orgasm.

They were already so worked up Emma knew Regina wouldn't last much longer. She moved her right hand to the brunette's opening and without warning entered her swiftly. Emma raised up on the bed and hovered over the gasping, keening woman to watch her beautiful face as hurtled toward that sweet precipice..

She thrust her fingers, at first two then three, at a hard and fast speed as her thumb worked the hard clit.

She felt Regina wrap her legs around her waist and Emma saw the need in the brown eyes, understanding she put her leg behind her thrusting hand to push harder and sped up her thumb.

She leaned down and licked a trail from nipple, up the flushed neck, and suck an earlobe into her mouth, released it, and then whispered softly into the ear.

"Come for me, Regina..."

And she did violently moaning "Emma" as her rocking stilled and her heels dug into the lower back of the woman above her, back bowed completely off the bed.

Emma watched the woman's face contort with pleasure and melt with bliss and began peppering the sweat slicked face with soft kisses.

Her hand pumped softly at the still spasming walls and she felt Regina's arousal trail wetly down her wrist.

Emma slowly pulled out as she felt the woman's grip on her slacken but left her hand cupping Regina's wet sex. She just wasn't ready to leave it yet and Regina didn't make a move for her to remove it.

She looked at the relaxed features of the woman below her and couldn't help saying, "You're so beautiful..." whispering it softly into her red cheek.

_**XXX**_

Her tender caresses, after a few moments, seemed to bring life back into the woman.

She felt Regina lean up and nibble on her neck and quickly remembered her own staggering arousal.

Emma tried to stifle a whimpering moan in her throat but Regina heard it anyway.

She raised up and rolled the blonde onto her back, "My turn... " she said in a bedroom voice as a predatory gleam entered her eyes.

"Thank God..." Emma breathed.

Chuckling softly, Regina leaned down and sucked a hard nipple into her mouth and pinched the other as Emma tried desperately to rub her sodden panties on anything.

Feeling her desperation, Regina left the blonde's breasts and trailed kisses down Emma's stomach and to her panty line.

With her teeth, she pulled on the soaked cotton until it was part way down milky thighs. Grabbing it with her hands and pulling it the rest of the way the ran her hands up and down the blonde's inner thighs until she can hear whimpering coming from the blonde.

"What's the Magic word..?" she asked teasingly, a waspish grin on her face.

Emma growled, "You have got to be _fucking kidding me_..."

"Oh language dear..." Regina leaned over and spoke sultrily into the blonde's ear. "I'm just asking you to be polite..." she whispered, nibbling on a lobe.

"_Oh God Please_, Regina..."

Regina made her way back down the pale flesh and spoke into the trimmed blonde curls, "Now that wasn't so hard was it..."

Not waiting for an answer she went straight for the swollen clit at the top of the glitteringly wet pussy.

She felt wetness gush down below her chin as she nibbled and swirled her tongue around the hardened nub.

Swiftly she shoved her tongue into the opening and curled it inside the blonde.

She felt a hand in her hair urging her to continue her ministrations and she pumped in and out of the tight opening.

When she felt the contractions strengthen around her tongue she pulled out and the blonde bemoaned her missed friction.

"Regina..." she almost whined.

"Shh..." she said as she straddled the blonde's thigh.

She re-entered the blonde with two fingers and rubbed herself up and down the thigh in time with her manual thrusts.

She leaned down on top of Emma, kissing her breasts, collar bones, up her throat, and finally to her kiss swollen lips.

Emma stopped fisting the sheets and shoved her hands into mussed cocoa locks.

Regina could feel the pressure building in the blonde's abdomen as her arm muscles burned with exertion.

When she heard Emma's moans become breathier and felt the grip the blonde had on her tighten she knew it was time.

She coated her thumb in the abundant juices as she pumped. Her fingers reaching that sensitive patch of skin inside the blonde and started circling the hardened clit as she sucked hard on the long slender neck, marking it's pale flesh.

Emma screamed her name and Regina felt her own body release again onto the pale thigh she rode at hearing it said in such ecstasy.

Emma clamped her legs around the arm but Regina didn't stop moving her hand and fingers.

Panting hard they both slowly came down from the animalistic high.

Emma running her hands through Regina's sweat dampened hair.

Regina giving tender kisses to a slick chest and nuzzling a now marked neck.

Regina finally pulled out of the blonde and Emma felt the loss. Neither offered to move from the positions that last round left them in.

They were fine just the way they were.

Emma on her back arms around the brunette, legs tangled.

Regina draped across the blonde still spread over the now soaked thigh, nuzzling her face into soft breasts, her hand still clutching around the blonde's sex possessively. She wriggled closer now starting to feel the chill in the sex soaked air.

Emma felt the nip in the air and pulled at the haphazardly thrown bed spread and covered their naked bodies.

As they both drifted off, Emma kissed the forehead below her and sighed with a smile on her face.

"_Happy Birthday to me_..." she whispered and tightened her grip around the sleeping brunette.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Regina woken with her head pillowed on a soft breast and soothed with the hard rhythm of a beating heart.

Inhaling she still could smell the arousal in the air and taste the previous nights activities on her tongue. It brought a smile to her face.

It was when she unconsciously snuggled closer to the blonde that the panic hit her.

First off she was hardly ever a "One night stand" kind of girl and she _really_ wasn't the "Let's cuddle all night after a one night stand" kind of girl.

This was too intimate, too close, too soon.

Regina froze trying to determine how best to extricate her from the blonde's grip without waking her up when her thoughts were interrupted.

"I can hear your freak out from here..." the blonde sighed.

Regina released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and temporarily sank back into the blonde.

"Sorry..." she mumbled into pale skin.

"So... what was your plan... Get up, get dressed, leave a note, don't leave a note... What?"

"I don't know... I was still on 'How to get out of bed without waking you'..."

Emma released her hold on the the brunette and slid up in bed to sit up, not bothering when the sheet slid off revealing her chest.

Regina raised up and slowly trailed her eyes up from the alert pale pink nipples and to slightly disappointed eyes.

Generally Regina did not care what people thought of her. She especially did not care about what some cheap one-night-stand thought of her.

But if she was to be honest with herself, deep down she knew somehow, even in this small window of time they spent together, that Emma was different.

Emma sighed again and ran her hands down her face trying to clear her mind.

"Look Regina, there's nothing to freak out about, okay. We met at a bar... had awesome sex..." she said with a laugh and Regina felt a slight blush spread across her face.

"We didn't go to Vegas and get married ok...?" she tried to see into warm brown eyes but Regina kept her gaze downward.

"So uh...Why-why don't you go get a shower, I'll make some coffee and... we accept last night for what it was... "

Regina nodded her head but felt a burn in her chest at the blonde's words.

_Accept last night for what it was_? she thought. How could she do that when she didn't _know what _last night was.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Regina tried to gather her thoughts as the hot water trailed over her body. She hadn't contemplated having a real more than one night relationship since _him_. And that had left her heartbroken and scrambling.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to jump back into that dating world yet.

On the other hand, it had been five years. And if she was to listen to Kathryn, then apparently it was past time for her to get back out there.

Maybe she should take a chance.

She shut off the water and wrapped a towel around herself and stepped back into the bedroom to redress.

_**XXX**_

She smelled coffee and followed the scent into the modern style kitchen, all stainless steel and white. It was a single-person's kitchen.

Now that she actually looked around and wasn't just trying to get to a bed... or really any flat surface, she noticed Emma's apartment was actually really nice. She didn't know what the blonde did for a living but it apparently must pay well.

She never would have guessed it by how casually the blonde dressed. She absolutely detested that red-leather jacket, even if it was real leather, it was gaudy and tacky.

She found the blonde at the kitchen island in a fluffy pale blue robe.

Emma handed her a cup wordlessly, unsure of what to or if she should say anything.

Regina pouring her coffee realized the blonde wasn't going to say anything, so she added two sugars and took a long sip staring out the large windows that looked down on the Boston skyline.

Uncomfortable in the silence, Regina decided to break it with a tentative, "Emma-"

The blonde cut her off with a sad little smile and a shake of her head.

Regina smiled, nodded back, and sipped at her coffee. She looked over at the clock on the wall. It was half past 8. She was due back at her mother's at 9. She was going to be late, her mother hated when she was late.

Regina sighed and sat down her cup. "I'm afraid I have to go..." she sighed.

Emma didn't look surprised and gingerly sat down her mug to lead the woman out

Emma reached for the door handle and held it open for the brunette to go through.

Regina entered the hallway and turned to look into sea-green eyes one last time and reached a slow hand up to cup a pale cheek.

She smiled softly as she leaned in to place a soft kiss onto pink lips. Emma threaded a hand through dark locks and pulled the brunette closer with the other hand.

A Kiss Goodbye.

As they pulled away there was a longing that wanted to grow but they both stamped it back down. It was what it was...

Regina turned her body towards the elevator but kept eye contact until she had to press the button to go down. She stepped in hit the button for the ground floor and watched the blonde shut the white apartment door with a click of finality.

_**XXX**_

It was the ride down that got to the brunette.

She was leaving. It was done. It was over.

_But did it have to be?_ was the thought that echoed in her mind.

It was obvious neither wanted to drop this just yet. Perhaps something more was there than just a wonderful night.

The elevator dinged signalling its arrival to the ground floor.

Regina realized she had a decision to make, but what?

Go back up and what? Give the blonde her number. Say 'Call me' and then leave...?

The answer came to her as she edged nearer to the doors and the morning sun glinted off the copper boxes lining one of the lobby walls.

Regina chuckled to herself and grabbed a pen out of her purse and jotted something down on an old post-it note. She walked over to the box bearing the room number of 311 and slid it through the slot.

She walked out the door and hit the buzzer to Emma's room.

The blonde's voice drawled over the speaker, "Yeah..."

"Emma..."

A slightly higher pitched voice answered, "Regina...?" surprise and confusion laced heavily.

"...I left a note..." was all she could think to say. She turned and flagged a cab and looked back up at the high-rise, a smile stretching her face.

* * *

**_Ok so that's how they meet. The next chapter will be more plot and reactions to what happened. _**

**_Hope the whole sex-scene went over well... I know it was long but hey... whatevs... I was kind of inspired by all the depressing Hetero-ness going on with OQ right now... Le Sigh...  
_**

**_Cause let's face it guys... If "Emma" had been an "Emmet" on the actual Show then they would be together and Cannon right now... OH well at least there's fanfiction.._**

**_Love ya guys :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__** Ok so I finally got this chapter somewhat where I wanted it. It's not exactly how I want it but I can't seem to get it to 100% satisfactory for me and you guys have been **__**SO AWESOME**__** with your **__**Follows&Faves and Reviews **__**that I feel bad about how long you have had to wait for this next chapter so here it is.**_

_**You might notice that this Cora is different from the one on the show. That is because the "Show_Cora" **__**depresses the hell **__**out of me for Regina. SO in this fic, I have it where at some point Cora realizes how much a **__**bitch**__** she has become and seeks to change... Hopefully that is cool with everybody. She won't be completely different just in how she treats her family. She's still acerbic/biting/and sarcastic just a little less 1/2 dimensional.**_

_**Anyway, enough with my ramblings... on with the fic... **__**Thanks so much for your positive reaction to Chapter 1**__**... Really hope this measures up :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Durh I don't own anything so please don't sue... T_T**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Emma had to shut the door. She just couldn't watch those elevator doors close knowing that she would never see Regina again.

Emma couldn't lie. Part of her was wishing desperately that Regina would ride that elevator back up and ask her if she wanted to go out sometime, maybe _actually_ get to know each other.

But as she leaned against her door she had been held against in passion not too many hours ago and the minutes ticked by the truth was dawning on her. It was over... even worse, it never _really_ even started.

She eased off the door and was headed towards the kitchen and her morning caffeine when the irritating whine of the buzzer cut through the silence.

Whoever thought it was a good day to disturb her was in for a rude awakening, Emma groaned and mildly stomped back over to the door.

"Yeah" she said in a clipped tone.

"Emma..."

_Oh my God oh my God oh my GOD!_ Emma screamed internally.

"...Regina...?" she tried to keep her voice as even as possible but the feeling of Hope was just about to get to her.

"... I left a note..."

A smile broke out on Emma's face as she remember their conversation earlier that morning.

_But wait_ Emma stalled.

She pressed the button on the intercom again, "Regina... _where_ did you leave the note?" she waited a couple of achingly long seconds. "Regina?"

Realizing the brunette must have walked off, Emma tried to remember if she had seen anything remotely resembling a note anywhere.

She tore through her apartment going from room to room, tossing pillows and covers. She found nothing.

So in a frantic pace she through on some cotton shorts, sports bra, and a tank top, said _Screw my hair_, and practically ran towards the elevator and repeatedly tapped the Ground Floor button.

What felt like forever later, Emma exited te elevator and when up to the Doorman's desk.

She slid on bare feet in front of a young 20 something guy with freckles and dark red curly hair.

"Marcus, oh _thank God _Marcus... " she practically panted. "Did you see a hot brunette leave just a few minutes ago...?"

Marcus struggled to answer seeing his favorite tenant wearing so little.

He had to laugh, "Well I see a hot blonde right now.." he winked exaggeratedly, mockingly.

Emma huffed, "Focus Man... I'm serious. I'm talking _Smokin' Hot _brunette, tan skin, dark eyes... Wearing a blazer?..." Marcus gave no reply, "Just-just, please, tell me somebody left you a note..." she said in an almost pleading tone.

Marcus shook his head, "Sorry Em, no note was left with me... by anybody..."

Emma ran her hands though her disheveled sex-hair and groaned, "Why, _why_ do things like this always happen to me? "

She started to move back towards the elevator thinking she must have missed it in her apartment when Marcus started to speak again.

"... I _did _see this Latina looking chick over by the mailboxes though..." he added grinning.

Emma spun so quickly that if she had been wearing socks she would have pirouetted and ran over to the mailboxes. She lifted her keys that she thankfully had the foresight to bring out of habit and with shaking hands managed to unlock it.

There on top of a small pile of junk mail was a folded post-it note.

Emma reached in and slowly pulled it out and unfolded it.

_**Emma,**_

_**It seems we skipped right to the sex (which was highly pleasurable). But I was wondering if perhaps you might want to work up to it next time... If so, Call me...**_

Emma immediately grabbed her cell and punched in the number at the bottom of the note saving it into her contacts.

Emma laughed at her luck and felt like that kid on Willy Wonka who found the Golden Ticket.

"Oh my God I love you man!" she said as she ran back to Marcus and gave him a quick hug in her excitement.

Marcus smiled back, "Cool... so wanna maybe go out sometim-"

"Not gonna happen..." Emma said as she walked back towards the elevators and waved the hand still holding the post-it note behind her, a smile taking up half of her face.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

The door swung open and dark brown eyes scanned rumpled clothes as the cab backed out of the drive.

"Well well well..."

Regina cocked an eyebrow waiting for the punchline of what was bound to be a condescending remark.

"Aren't you a little old for the walk of shame, Regina... I thought we had gotten past this when you finished high school..."

"Are you going to let me in Mother or shall we continue you this at the front door..."

"Honestly... I could go either way..." she said with a wicked smile.

"Move aside, Mother..." Regina pushed her way though slightly shoving the petite woman to the side.

Cora gave a low chuckle, "You know you're incredibly uptight for someone who just got laid."

"Mother!"

"What?"

Face flushing deeply, Regina turned and made her way up the stairs and to her childhood bedroom. She still kept clothes there just in case.

Cora followed behind still smirking.

"_So_... were they hot...?"

Regina stepped into her closet trying desperately to find some privacy as it seemed her mother wasn't going to let this slide. There were times that Regina missed the days when her mother was distant and too focused on herself to really care about what she did.

_Damn therapy and Xanax was making her a caring human-being. _she internally groaned.

"Are we _really_ going to have this conversation...?"

"Yes... If you didn't want to talk about this you shouldn't have come over looking so... _disheveled_..."

Regina gave a long-suffering sigh and murmured something.

"I'm sorry dear what did you say I couldn't hear you..."

She huffed again, "_I said_, Yes they were.. _hot_..." she stressed the last word to let her mother know just how juvenile she thought it was.

Cora peeked her head into the closet as Regina was slipping out of her blouse and spied the bruises on her neck and collar bones .

Cora gave an almost lewd chuckle and Regina whipped her head around.

"Seriously Mother, can't I have even a little privacy" she said holding up her discarded blouse trying to cover herself.

"Regina, I'm your mother, trust me when I say I've seen _everything _you have... Gave you most of it... And _you're welcome_..."

"I don't care... this is _really_ something I would like to keep to myself _thank you_..."

"Regina... I know I may have seemed a stuffy dull bitch in the past-"

"_Seemed...?_" Regina interjected.

Cora spoke over her imput, "-_However_... you may recall I grew up in the 60s dear... There is a reason your father and I got together..."

Regina gave a small smile, "You fell in love...?" her face taking on a child-like quality.

Cora arched a brow arched and her face straightened to give her an incredulous look, " _Sex_, Regina... Back then your father was a sexy leather-pants-wearing caballero and I was a no-bra-wearing flower-child looking for a good time..."

Regina visibly shuddered and hid her face in her hands, "Oh... my... God..."

"What?"

"OHmyGod!" Threw her hands up into the air.

"_WHAT?!_" Cora threw up her hands.

"I need your doctor's number..." Regina hissed through her teeth.

"Why ever for...?" her brows creased confusedly.

"Well first off, because I am sure I'm going to need therapy after this and secondly, because you obviously need some medication adjustments if you think this is appropriate mother/daughter conversation..."

"Regina, you are _a grown woman with a child_... surely you know how you got here..." she said condescendingly, "So why don't you just tell me about it and I'll leave you alone..."

"_No_..." she said with determination.

"Oh come on, don't be an old fuddie-duddie... We didn't get to do this kind of thing when you were younger so just indulge me...There is absolutely nothing you can do or say that would shock me..." she smirked again.

Regina saw an opportunity at a little retribution and took it.

"Fine... you want to know so badly? You say I can't shock you?"

Cora shook her head with a victorious smile.

"Okay... here it goes then..." Regina locked eyes with her mother and watched her features. " I wasn't with a man..."

She waited to see shock flit across her mother's face when suddenly condescending laughter bubbled up out of Cora's mouth.

Confusion was Regina's dominant emotion. "What is so _damn_ _funny_, Mother... It's not a joke. I slept with a _woman_..."

Cora tried to calm herself to answer, "You honestly think I didn't know that...?"

"How could you _possibly _know that...? I _have never _told you my... proclivities..."

"Regina... You have _scratch marks _down your back..." Cora pointed out, a lilt in her voice.

Regina swung around to the full length mirror to look at her back. Sure enough there were eight claw marks total down her shoulder blades.

_How did I miss __**that**__ when I took a shower?_

Looking back at her mother trying to ignore the blush she felt burning her cheeks, "So?"

Cora smirked again, "_So..._ there are many marks a man might leave on you... but _claw_ marks..? No that is _strictly_ feminine..."

Regina groaned and turned from her mother's knowing gaze to find another blouse.

A few silent moments crept by and Cora decided her mortified daughter had had enough time to collect herself.

"So... you were with a woman... She was hot..." Cora gave a playful smirk.

Regina nodded her head still facing away from those dark prying eyes.

"Well... _continue_..."

"I don't know what you want me to say..." Regina all but whispered.

"I want you to start spilling the details... Like what you would tell Kathryn... or at least similar to what you might tell Kathryn, I can see you might not be comfortable telling me _exactly_ what you might tell her... But just something..."

Regina sighed and took a seat on the small leather ottoman in the closet, admitting her defeat.

"Fine... why don't you just ask your questions and I'll answer what I'm comfortable with..." Regina knew this was Cora trying. The last five years had changed them both drastically, Cora especially. And if Regina was honest with herself it was really really nice. This was what she had wished so many times for as a teenager, to have a mother who gave a damn, who cared more about her than how her actions and appearance might affect the family and her social standing... Sometimes it did get overwhelming though.

Cora gave her a small genuine smile, something that still caught Regina off guard.

"Alright... You said she was hot... what did she look like...?"

A small smile curled on her lips thinking about the blonde, something Cora noticed but chose not to voice at the moment. "She was kind of tall, maybe 5' 7", 5' 8"... She had these..." Regina gestured with her hands, " long, golden... _princess_ curls..." Regina laughed awkwardly.

"Go on..."

"And she was really pale... not 'Snow White' pale but pretty close..." she said trying to loosen herself up. "But I think it was her eyes that I liked the most... " she looked off to the side as her own eyes lost focus in the memory. "They were these big, shifting blue/green... All I could think was they looked like the sea right before a storm blue/grey/and vibrant green... They were beautiful..." she smiled wider than she realized.

Cora started to chuckle once again, a low melodic one, something she still was not used to doing when it was not combined with the feeling of vindictive callousness.

Regina blushed and looked back at her mother, "What...?"

"Nothing keep going.. So far I know she is relatively tall, has blonde curly hair and blue/green eyes..."

Regina cleared her throat and continued, " She has really high cheek bones and a little dimple in her chin... All relatively feminine features but her clothes were just... I don't know not masculine but not feminine... Her pants were obscenely tight..." a smirk crossed her face at thinking how they had to work together to remove them. "And ugh you would have cringed at the red leather jacket she wore..." she laughed almost to herself.

Cora smiled and nodded, "Ok well how did you meet...?"

Regina felt slightly more easy about this topic and gave a small relieved breath, "Oh... well at Antonio's, you remember the one with the great drinks but conceited atmosphere..." Cora nodded.

"She was like a fish out of water..." Regina laughed. " I walked in and there she was sitting at the bar drinking a _beer_ of all things. I didn't even know Antonio's _had_ beer..." Cora laughed her agreement.

"I walked in, she saw me and... It was just..." Regina paused searching for an appropriate word.

Cora found it for her, "Instant sexual attraction..." she said in a lofty far away tone.

Regina cleared her throat self consciously but nodded as her blush crept from her face down to her neck.

Regina decided to finish this part of the story quickly and just blurted out the rest of it, " Next thing I know, I'm flirting with her from across the room, she pays for my drink, askes if I want to leave, and then I'm at her apartment..."

"Wow..."

"I know..."

A few minutes of silence lapsed again. Cora was running some facts through her mind.

"Wait you were late this morning... Did you _stay_ with her...?" Cora asked incredulously. She knew her daughter, knew sure she had had a few random affairs the past five years but not once had those bed warmers stayed the night and neither had she. _Most curious _she thought.

Regina didn't want to answer but she did with a silent nod and a quiet "Yes..."

"You _like_ her..." Cora smirked.

Regina scoffed not wanting to reveal any more of her feelings than she already had. It made her feel vulnerable and she still wasn't comfortable with feeling vulnerable with Cora.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mother... I don't even know the woman... I had a good time sure but that was it..." she didn't even get the last word out of her mouth when her phone went off signalling a text message.

Grateful for the reprieve from her mother's calculating gaze she quickly pulled the device from her purse on the floor.

It was from an unknown number but she opened it anyway.

_**-Unknown: 'Highly pleasurable' huh..? You weren't so bad yourself ;)**_

Regina felt a smug smile stretch its way across her face at the blonde's comment. She also made a mental note that it took the girl almost an hour to send her a message. She hoped that wasn't a bad sign.

"Who's that...?" Cora smirked. Her remark startled Regina, she had almost forgotten her mother was there even in that short period of time.

"Emma..." she directed the smile on her face down at her phone and saved the blonde's number into her contacts. It was then she realized that she had _no idea _what the woman's last name was. She had gone home with the woman, had intense sex with her, slept naked in her arms, but neither had even shared their last names... She could only shake her head and laugh softly.

"What's funny?" Cora asked curiously.

"Just realized I don't know her last name..."

"Ah... so _it is _her..."

"Yes..." she mumbled as she typed out a message.

_**-Regina: Not so bad...? I think it would be more accurate to say mind-blowing if your rather loud sounds of pleasure were anything to go by... Shall I take this as a 'Yes' to my proposal then...**_

_**-Emma: Proposal? Well this is kinda sudden but sure okay... haha just kidding... And you weren't exactly quiet yourself... But to answer your question.. Yeah I'd be willing to work up to it next time... ;)**_

_**-Regina: Wonderful... I guess I'll let you know when then...**_

_**-Emma: I guess you will... :D**_

Cora watched the varying emotions flit across her daughter's face and felt simultaneously excited and nervous for her. She was glad Regina was opening her heart again for someone but truly hoped with every fibre of her being that it wouldn't break her heart like the last time she opened it.

Regina put her phone back in her purse and was still smiling when she looked back to her mother.

"Are we going to just pretend that you didn't give this woman your cell phone number..."

Regina sighed and realized it was a useless argument now, "Fine, yes Mother, I like her... Probably more than I should considering I don't even know her last name..."

"Does she know your's...?"

"No...she doesn't..." she said with a bit of surprise at the realization.

"Well then at least you're on equal footing... So when are you going to see her again..?"

"What makes you think I'm going to see her again...?"

"Come on Regina... let's not play this game any more shall we... She has your number, you know where she lives, and you keep touching you lips with a far off look in your eyes... You're _going_ to see her again..." she lifted an eyebrow.

Regina huffed, "I don't know... I told her I'd let her know... I'll need to check my calendar. Speaking of which didn't you want to have a meeting with me this morning before you decided to interrogate me...?" she said with a smirk.

Cora got a devilish gleam in her eye as she remembered their initial reason for meeting and Regina knew Cora's 'cold calculating bitch' persona was back even if just temporarily. And truthfully she was glad if that took the spotlight off her.

"Yes there was... Get dressed and meet me in the study... I have a plan...?"

"Scheming again, Mother...?"

"And plotting my dear..." her devil grin growing.

"Do I even need to ask about what...?"

"No I don't think so..."

Regina sighed her frustration, "Mother, maybe it's time to let this go... How many years have you been trying to get one over on these people and it never works..."

"Don't underestimate me darling it hurts my feelings... Just get changed and I'll tell you what I have planned..."

"_Fine._..." she said in a tone more befitting a teenager.

Cora turned to walk out of the closet and then turned back to put a hand to Regina's cheek. Regina still had to catch herself from flinching and could see the guilt cross her mother's features that were so like her own. Neither chose to mention it. They were both trying to change, _had_ changed.

"I'm so glad you chose to share this with me Regina... I love you, darling..." she said softly as she leaned in and kissed her cheek softly and swiftly walked out.

Regina felt tears gather in her eyes. These shows of affection and professions of love were still new for them really. And she treasured every minute of it... Even if she was going to have to sit through another of her mother's scheme's. Just because Cora was trying to change meant she could give up everything cold turkey.

She laughed and felt herself flush as she saw the hickeys between her thighs as she changed pants.

_Yes things were certainly looking up_ she thought and silently thanked God her mother wasn't there to see them too.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Are you _out of your mind_?!" her voice screeched to a pitch higher than she would ever utter normally.

"Now Dear, please hold down your theatrics..." her tone condescending.

"Theatrics? You plan on using my son, your only grandchild, in one of your schemes and I'm supposed to be okay with that..."

"Darling, I'm asking you to send him to a child's summer camp and follow him so that you might spy for me from the inside. There is an entire wing built for parents even... I don't understand what is so wrong with that... Plus, I'm sure Henry will have a wonderful time..."

"Does Daddy know you are planning this?"

"Dear your father rarely ever inquires how I'm running his business... you know this... Besides as I just told you there is nothing to get upset over..."

"_Nothing to get upset over_" she mumbles exasperatedly. "I just got out of negotiations with these people yesterday Mother... They are never going to sell... That land has been in that family for years and they refuse to take any amount of money... I've told you this... Besides we don't need that land. We are doing more than fine... Why are you so adamant about this...?"

Cora looked away from her daughter's prying gaze, " I only want to expand the business, dear..." her smile sickeningly sweet. " That property is wildly successfully and is in a prime location..."

"It's in the middle of nowhere Maine... I wouldn't exactly call that prime real estate..." her tone mocking.

" Please it's like a fairytale retreat up there..." irritation seeping slightly into her voice.

Regina's eyebrow rose in question, "And how would you know...? You've never been..."

"Dear I'm looking to buy this property you think I wouldn't look into it thoroughly..."

"Hmm I guess..."

"Look why don't you discuss it with Henry and see if he would like to go... Better yet bring him here tonight and we'll have dinner. Your father should be back later this evening and I'm sure he would love to see his grandson..." her tone soft and motherly. It let Regina know she was being guilt tripped and played, but she did want to see her father and Henry would too.

"Fine, but you're not going to talk him into this Mother. He'll go only if he wants to go..." she said with finality.

"Wonderful..." Cora smiled confidently.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ok next up more plot and a bunch of family interaction for both Emma and Regina...**_  
_**Hope this chapter didn't disappoint... **__**Please**__** drop me a **__**Review**__** if you feel like it :D**_

_**Thanks for Reading :D**_


End file.
